African-Americans
African-Americans are people descended from Africans but who live in America. They are a minority in the U.S., and therefore conservatives don't care about them (the rich minorities are an exception to this rule). Most African Americans are part European (only 1/3 of Whites are part African). Skin pigmentation, bibliographical ancestry and admixture mapping History African-Americans first arrived to North America largely against their will, as slaves. Early African-Americans were not necessarily slaves: some were indentured servants who were able to free themselves. Some became wealthy landowners. The first recognized slave was a man named John Casor. In the mid-1600s, many colonies legalized racial slavery and began importing slaves. African-Americans fought on both sides during the American Revolution. About 20% of the population of America in 1775 was African. In 1863, Abraham Lincoln signed the Emancipation Proclamation which freed all of the slaves in Union held territories of the CSA. In 1865, when Union troops reached Texas, the last of the slaves in the old south were freed. On December 18, 1865 the 13th Amendment to the US Constitution was officially adopted, and slavery and involuntary servitude were ended in the rest of the US, accept as punishment for a crime. The Southerners believed that freeing the slaves would destroy the Southern way of life, and they set up Jim Crow laws. The African-Americans were segregated and could not vote. Plessy v. Fergurson ruled that "seperate but equal" public facilities were constitutional. Because of this, many African-Americans flocked to the North during the Great Migration. Soon, blacks were shunned even in the North, and African-Americans knew change needed to occur. The Civil Rights Movement began in about 1954. Men such as Martin Luther King Jr preached non-violence while others such as Malcolm X supported self-defense and a creation of a black nationalist country. In the 1960s, the movement put pressure on presidents such as John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson, so several Civil Rights Acts were passed putting the movement to a close in 1968. To this day, there are racial tensions between white Americans and African-Americans, especially in the deep south and urban cities. There is still a wealth gap between whites and blacks, and white Americans are generally better off. Hopefully, one day, whites and blacks will truly be equal and the racists will renounce the cruel hate crimes of their ancestors. Successful African-Americans Some African-Americans have succeeded although Conservatives and other Racists are against them. Mainstream American people are less prejudiced than racist trash. Ordinary American people voted overwhelmingly for Barack Obama to become the new President of the United States. Obama is an example to downtrodden people everywhere that you should not let those with prejudice stop you succeeding. Behaviour Genetics only accounts for one aspect of their behaviour, the fact that they buy sunscreen less than Whites. The reason Blacks score lower on IQ tests and in school is that they often don't have the means to a good education (the needed money was spent for the War on Terror). Blacks have shown superior intelligence in the way they vote, however. They are far less likely to vote for Neocons. The more recent African immigrants score highly in IQ and the like, showing that genes aren't responsible. Unsuccessful African Americans Many of these "black people" populate numerous poor areas desperately in need of something better. However, under George W. Bush the state of mind was that "singing to them will help morale." Food stamps were also tried. Racists, also known as Republicans, like to call them niggers, a derogatory ethnic slur. See also *Interracial marriage References *Skin pigmentation, bibliographical ancestry and admixture mapping Category:American People Category:People Category:Things Conservatives Hate Category:Victims of bullies Category:Things Trump Hates